Heroes in College
by Dewy908
Summary: Barry got his powers in high school and defeated all his villains up to the end of season 2. Kara has been hiding her powers. They both get a chance to practice there abilities and learn how to be or how to be a better hero at Young Justice and they both end up falling in love. Inspired by 'Adventures of Justice Academy' by Akiatta.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Welcome to Young Justice

Barry Allen was in the living room saying good bye to his foster family. After he defeated Reverse-Flash, Zoom, and all the other criminals as The Flash, he had made quite a name for himself. He received a letter a couple of weeks ago about a college that not only offered one of the best educations on the planet, but also taught people with extraordinary abilities or skills how to fight, how to be a hero. And he could attend for free.

He noticed that he could get the degrees needed to become a CSI forensic scientist and decided to jump at the scholarship. I mean hey, who doesn't like free college? So he packed his backs and was ready to head to college.

"I'm going to miss you Barr" Joe said as he was hugging his son in everything but blood.

"I'll miss you too" Barry said after the hug.

"Don't be a stranger, call or text sometime" Iris said as she hugged him.

"Will do" Barry said as he heard the honking sound of the bus.

"Well, guess this is goodbye for now." Barry said as he got on the bus headed for Happy Harbor. Barry was excited for a fresh start but also worried. He wasn't exactly popular in high school and being the only speedster that isn't from the future and/or evil, he was nervous.

 _In Midvale the next day_

"Okay but if you need anything I'm only one call away" Alex was talking to her sister, Kara had never gone any ware without Alex and she was about to move to Happy Harbor to attend college. That was thousands of miles away from National City were Alex was attending college.

"Alex, I'll be fine. Plus Clark is one of the councilors there so I'm in good hands." Kara told her sister. Alex worried too much.

"Kara honey, the bus is here!" Kara and Alex heard Eliza yell from down stairs.

Kara went down stairs with her luggage and hugged her foster mom and said "I love you"

"Love you too sweetie" Eliza told her.

Then Kara and Alex hugged and Alex said "Text me when you get there. Love you"

"Will do and I love you too" Kara said and then walked to bus and put her luggage on.

 _A few hours later at Happy Harbor_

The bus arrived at the side of a mountain, with two men and a woman standing at the base. One of the men was standing next to a Lamborghini in a very expensive looking suit. The other man was in a green hood with a bow and quiver of arrows and the woman was wearing black with fishnets.

"Welcome to mount justice, this is where you will all be staying." The man in the suit said. "My name is Bruce Wayne and I will be telling you about your living conditions. You all have been assigned your own personal rooms which you may customize to your liking. You will always have one or two councilor's staying at the mountain, this month it's Green Arrow and Black Canary. If you are dating another student, you may move in together and share one room. There are no rules on dating other than if they are not a student, they can't stay here. While you are attending Young Justice, you may move in with civilians outside of the mountain."

While Bruce was talking, Barry was looking at the other students, there weren't many. Maybe about twenty students. It was a good thing that they were actually attending Happy Harbor University otherwise there would not be enough students for a school.

"As many of you know, you will be attending Happy Harbor University, but outside of school, you will still have classes about learning to use your powers or skills for good. School doesn't start for another two weeks so get familiar with the mountain, town, and each other. I wish you all the best of luck." Bruce finished and got in his car and drove off.

"My name is Dinah Lance and this is my husband Oliver Queen, we will be your councilors this month. I look forward to meeting each and every one of you." Dinah said. Oliver just kinda stood there and smiled.

As everyone was headed for their rooms, Barry was walking down the hall muttering to himself "4A" over and over again. He was looking at each of the doors numbers and didn't notice the person which he bumped into.

He fell to the ground, but she did not. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there I wasn't paying Attention and…" Barry finally looked up at her. She had blonde hair that was up in a bun, she wore glasses and Barry was captivated by her beautiful blue eyes. "H-hi, I'm B-Barry Allen" Barry said as his heart rate quickened.

 _Great, first day here and I already bump into a beautiful girl and make a fool of myself. She probable already thinks I suck._ Barry thought to himself.

Kara was at a loss for words, she was about to say something when she looked at him and her brain short circuited. She heard his heart rate go faster as he looked into her eyes and her heart was racing as she was gazing into his green eyes.

"K-Kara Danvers" Kara managed to get out "Nice to meet you" She said as she shook his hand which he held out after he got up. She could hear his heart rate increase and was starting to blush. No boys heart rate ever went up around here at Midvale, every boy thought she was weird. "So what room you in?" Kara asked trying to start a conversation with the handsome boy.

"4A, how about you?"

"4B, looks like we're neighbors." Kara said as her heart skipped a beat. She took out a piece of paper and started to write something down and then handed it to Barry. "Hear, it's my phone number. Maybe we could hang out later?"

"Yeah, I'd love that" Barry responded. He knows it might be early, but he was starting to form a crush on the Kara.

"Well, I'll see you later." Kara said as she walked into her room. She wasn't even here a full day and was forming a crush on Barry.

Later that night at dinner, Barry and Kara sat alone at the end of a table talking about almost every subject trying to learn more about the other. While everyone else were talking to each other, Kara and Barry were in there own little bubble.

"So Kara, where you from?" Barry asked.

"I came from Midvale, how about you?"

"Central City" Barry said as he crammed another piece of pizza into his mouth. Kara could keep up with his monster appetite which surprised him because of how slim she was. Maybe another speedster? Barry knows that speedsters are the most rare meta-human to exist but maybe there were others.

"So parents? How are yours?" Barry asked and he noticed how Kara's face went from happy to sad immediately. "Kara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, no it's fine. They are dead, I have been living with my foster mother and sister who are great to me and I love them like they are my blood. How about you? How are your parents?"

"Well, my mother was murdered in front of me when I was 11, and my dad was sent to prison for her murder wrongfully and he recently was murdered but they got the guy who murdered him. I have been living with my foster dad and sister ever since then who treat me like family." Barry said.

As painful as it is to talk about there tragedies, it was nice for the two of them to share these with each other. It gave them something to bond over.

 _ **Hope you guys like the start to this story. Yes there will be other characters and this story will not solely focus on Kara and Barry but they will be the main focus. Until the next one, peace.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Powers

After the first couple days at mount justice, this day was showing off powers or skills. Barry was nervous because there was no one else like him, he was the only speedster that was alive and on his earth that he knew of. Every now and again Jay Garrick would come from Earth-3 and train Barry.

Kara was also pretty nervous, she was not only one of if no the strongest person there, but she was also related to Superman. Kara did not want to have that sort of attention. She didn't want to be seen as the Man of Steels cousin, she just wanted to be seen as Kara. She also didn't want people to be weird around her because she's an alien.

A bunch of the Leaguers (members of the Justice League) showed up. The Leaguers that showed up were Superman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan).

"When you are called upon to demonstrate your powers or abilities, each Leaguer that his here today can be used to help you demonstrate your powers or skills. When you hear your name, step forward." Batman said. Barry took a look around and noticed that he wasn't the only one that looked nervous anymore, so did just about everyone else.

"Cisco Ramon, Vibe" a computerized voice said.

"Show us what you got" Batman said.

Cisco stepped on to the training ground and fired several vibrations at concrete blocks, then opened a portal, jumped through and destroyed another concrete block.

"Well done Mr. Ramon" Batman told him. Cisco now had a smile on his face, Batman had told him good job, Batman of all people.

"Good job man" Barry said as him and cisco high fived.

"Thanks Barr."

"Roy Harper, Arsenal" the computerized voice said.

"Ollie, think you and me can throw down?" Roy said, wearing a red hood and had a bow and quiver.

"Why not, it'll be like old times. You on the ground and me walking way victoriously" Oliver said with a smirk.

"Ready" Batman said as the two got on to the training grown, "Fight!"

Roy fired the first shot which Oliver dodged. Roy kept firing shot after shot, at a very impressive speed, and Oliver kept dodging till Roy fired his last arrow which Oliver grabbed before it hit him.

"This is where the fun begins Oliver said as Roy and him were walking closer. The two engaged in hand to hand combat using many forms of martial arts for about five minutes before Oliver had Roy pinned.

"Are you getting faster?" Oliver asked smiling. Roy was also smiling. The two haven't spared in a long time.

"No, you're just getting slower old man" Roy responded which made Oliver laugh.

"Kara Danvers, Supergirl" the computerized voice called. Barry was going to be watching closely at this. Kara and he talked about almost everything about each other since they have met and spent almost all there time together, but unintentionally, at least by Barry hadn't meant to, avoided the topic there powers.

"Clark, come down here and show your cousin some new moves." Kara said. While she had a smile on her faces, she was really nervous what people would think, especially Barry.

"Ok baby cousin, let's do this" Clark said. Even though he couldn't raise her because he was Superman and had his job to worry about, he spent as much time as possible with Kara. Whether it was just hanging out and watching a move or him training her to use her powers, Clark loved spending time with her.

Kara and Clark got into fighting positions. "Ready, fight!" Bruce yelled.

Clark and Kara fought for several minutes using all their powers that would help the m get the upper hand, until Kara was pinned to the ground. She was about to give up when she heard Barry say "come on Kara, you can beat him, I know you can. You got this, you got this." To anyone else, they wouldn't have heard it, she doubted that anyone near him could hear it, but she heard it loud and clear.

Barry's words gave Kara the boost she needed to overpower and pin Clark.

"Kara, well done. Looks like me training with you has paid off" Clark said getting up.

"Thanks for that. Training I mean. It means a lot to me that you did that." Kara said.

"Anytime kid." Clark said and pulled her into a hug.

"Barry Allen, The Flash" The computerized voice called.

 _Ok, you got this. Don't mess up. You got this._ Barry thought to himself.

"Green Lantern, I could use your help with something.

Green Lantern floated over to Barry and Barry whispered in his ear.

"Um, sure kid." Green Lantern told Barry and then formed a treadmill.

Barry got on the tread mill and got into a runners stance. Lightning covered his body and he was now wearing a red suit with yellow lighting on it with a lightning bolt on his chest.

He started to run on the tread mill and his body had yellow lightning flowing around him.

"Look at his speed Clark, that's faster than you can even fly." Bruce said.

Clark could fly just past Mach 1.6, Barry was running at Mach 8.

Barry slowed down and got off the tread mill and started to run in circles for a few seconds and then threw lightning at a concrete block, destroying it. He then walked over to the concrete block and phased through it, surprising everyone, including Batman.

Barry then started to vibrate his fist and punched a new concrete block, making it explode.

"Mr. Allen, that was very impressive to say the least." Batman said.

After everyone was done showing off their powers, everyone was dismissed. Barry had formed a small group of friends which he hung out with. They were Kara, Cisco, and Roy.

Roy was hurting after his fight with Oliver and decided to turn in early, while Cisco decided to go and build some new toys, leaving only Kara and Barry together alone in the town of Happy Harbor.

"So how did you do that?" Kara asked as they walked down the street.

"Do what? Destroy a concrete black with one punch? Or walk through a concrete black?" Barry asked not sure what she meant.

"No I understand the science behind that, I mean how did you make the suit form like that?" Kara asked.

"My powers come from a place called The Speed Force. The Speed Force has its own mind, and if it deems a speedster worthy, it allows them to manifest their own suit and not have to carry one around."

"Interesting" Kara said. Today she wanted to tell Barr how she felt but was scared to, so she thought she'd just talk about some thinks with him first to try and calm her nerves.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Barry asked.

"Sure, what you want to know?" Kara asked him nervously. They had the whole 'you are cousins with Superman?!' talk earlier so she wasn't sure what he wanted to know.

"What was it like? Krypton?" Barry asked, surprising her a little.

"It was beautiful, lots of skyscrapers and the view from my home, you could see all of Argo. Argo was the city I grew up in. It was very different there, but not so much if that makes any sense." Kara said.

They walked along the beach and as the sun started to set, Kara said "Can I tell you something, something I've been afraid to tell you because I don't want it to affect our friendship in a bad way." Kara asked.

"Sure, although there isn't much you can tell me that will get rid of me, just a warning." Barry said.

Kara took a deep breath and said "I like you."

Barry stopped and she then got in front of him. "Wh-what?" Barry asked not sure if he heard her right. Did the girl he has a crush on just admit to liking him?

"I like y-" Kara was cut off when Barry swooped down and kissed her. It was a sweet, gentle kiss filled with passion.

"Wow" Kara said after the kiss.

"Just saying, I like you to" Barry said as he kissed her again, his arms sliding around. Kara rapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that till both of them needed air.

"So, Kara, will you go on a date with me?" Barry asked smiling his bright smile only a lot brighter.

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you Barry." Kara said, also smiling the biggest smile ever.

Kara and Barry spent the rest of the time laughing, holding hands, and kissing every now and again.

"Oh, my little one, you should not have courted a human. Although I am happy that you are happy, however short this happiness may last." A mysterious woman said who was a ways way form Barry and Kara. Kara would have heard if she wasn't so focused on Barry.

Kara and Barry were both happy and although neither was ready to say it yet, they were in love with each other.

 _ **Well that's that for that chapter. Thank you at Akiatta for the kind review, it means a lot. I will add a few more characters to join Barry, Kara, and the others. Let me know if there is a specific character you would like to see. The others I have in mind are Cassandra Sandsmark, Wonder Girl, and Jaime Reyes, Blue Beetle. Hope you all like this chapter. Until the next one, peace.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Alex

It had been a couple of weeks since Barry and Kara had gotten together, and everything was going great for Kara. Kara now had quite a few friends. The only friend she had ever had after Krypton was destroyed was Alex, but since coming to Young Justice, she had met a lot of extraordinary people who had become her friends. She also had an amazing boyfriend. And she had never had a boyfriend before. Ever.

Barry was also extremely happy. He was doing well in school, although it did just start not too long ago. Even though his dad was now dead, Barry still wanted to become a CSI. He loves science and helping people, and you don't always need to be a superhero to help people. Barry was also happy with Kara, like a hole in his heart had been filled.

Barry found himself sleeping at Kara's room more often than not. After the walk on the beach which led to their first kiss, Barry and Kara had been spending a lot of time in Kara's room. Whether it was watching a movie, studying, or just being in the presence of one another, if Barry wasn't running or training with Oliver, he was almost always with Kara.

And this night was no exception. Barry and Kara were having a movie marathon. The two had ordered ten pizzas, five for each, a couple of party sized bags of chips, candy, and about six gallons of soda. They were watching the original Star War trilogy.

Barry and Kara got about a quarter of the way through Return of the Jedi when they lost interest in the movie and started making out on the couch. Things started to progress and Barry was now on top of Kara.

 _Outside Mount Justice_

Alex was in Happy Harbor looking around. She was there to see her sister, the DEO gave her some time off so she thought she would visit her little sister.

"Alex? Is that you?" said a man and Alex immediately knew his voice.

Alex turned around and said "Clark, it's good to see you." While giving him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked. He knew she worked with J'onn and the DEO and wanted to make sure there were no threats.

"Just here to see Kara. How has she been doing?" Alex and Kara weren't talking as much as they used to. That bothered Alex a little but she knew that Kara would be occupied doing other things.

"Kara is doing great, lots of friends and not just because she's my cousin. She is doing good in school and is performing well while we train." Clark said with a smile.

"That's great. Um, can you take me to her? I don't know where she's staying." Alex asked.

"Sure thing, just follow me" Clark said with a smirk. After they entered the alley way, Clark picked her up and flew her to the mountain.

After they landed Alex started to hit Clark on the shoulder. "Warn me before you do that" Alex said, she was not happy with Clark. Although Clark found it hilarious and couldn't stop laughing.

Clark opened the door to the mountain and Alex walked in. "She's in room 4B, it was good seeing you, Kara will be glad you came by for a visit." Clark said and then flew back into town.

Alex wondered around for a bit until she found room 4B. She stood outside the door and knocked. When no one answered she was about to walk away until she heard some noise. "That's odd, Kara would have normally heard me by now" Alex said to herself and opened the door.

"Kar-" Alex stopped dead in her tracks. This was a site she'd never think she would ever see. Kara underneath a boy, making out.

"Alex!" Kara yelled in surprised as Barry rolled off Kara and onto the ground hitting his head.

"Ow" was all Barry said, muffled by his face in a pillow on the ground.

Kara thought she was going too exploded. Her cheeks were burning. She had never been caught making out before. She in fact had never made out before Barry.

"Barry, you ok?" Kara asked looking down at Barry who wasn't moving.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Barry said getting up.

"Who are you and why are you making out with my sister?" Alex asked confused. Kara had never mentioned anything about a boy.

"Alex, this is my boyfriend, Barry Allen. Barry, this is my sister, Alex." Kara said still blushing quite a bit. Barry found it adorable when Kara would get embarrassed and blush, and this was no exception.

"Hi, I'm Barry Allen. I go to school with your sister." Barry said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Alex Danvers, overprotective older sister." Alex told Barry, giving him a if-you-hurt-her-you're-dead look. "Kara, your place is a mess" Alex said looking around at all the trash.

"Yeah, we were having a movie marathon and got a lot of food. Barry, could you clean up?" Kara asked looking at him with the puppy dog eyes for good measure.

Barry sighed and gave her a quick peak on the lips before using his powers to clean up everything and was back besides Kara in two seconds.

"That was fast" Alex said shocked.

"Kinda slow for me. By the way, I'm also The Flash from Central City" Barry said smiling.

"So what are you doing here Alex?" Kara asked.

"I got some time off and thought I'd surprise you with a visit. Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do" Alex said, no longer shocked by Barry. Alex grew up half her life sharing a bedroom with an alien who also happens to be Superman's cousin. There wasn't much that could shock her.

Barry's phone started to buzz so Barry took it out and looked at it.

"It's Roy. He, Cisco, and Tim Drake are training with Oliver and want me to come. I'll leave and let you two have sister time." Barry said. He then kissed Kara and sped off. Oliver has been training Barry and even though he and Laurel are no longer watching the mountain, Oliver still comes by to train with some of the students, but mainly Barry and Roy.

While Oliver and Roy have a father/son relationship, Barry and Oliver have a little brother/big brother relationship.

"He was cute" Alex said after Barry was gone making Kara glare at her. Alex loved to tease her little sister.

"Well he's mine" Kara said and stuck her tongue out at Alex.

"So what is he learning about? Other than your body." Alex said with a smirk as Kara blushed.

"He is studying to become a CSI. And we haven't done anything other than kiss and make out yet." Kara said.

"Yet?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well if our relationship gets more serious, maybe one day, we will be more… physical." Kara said, finding the floor very interesting at this moment.

After about two hours, Barry came back.

"How'd it go?" Kara asked. Kara was still on the couch, now in pajamas, and Alex was in a chair next to the couch.

"I didn't get shot with any arrows, so it went good, I'm just tired" Barry said collapsing on the couch, putting his head in Kara's lap and Kara started to play with his hair looking into his eyes. Alex thought the scene was perfect so took a picture.

Alex walked over and hugged her sister and said "I'll see you tomorrow, love you. Barry, it was nice to meet you, but if you hurt Kara, you are a dead man."

"Nice to meet you too Alex…" Barry trailed off falling asleep in Kara's lap.

"Love you too Alex, bye." Kara said as her sister left.

Kara picked up Barry and put him in her bed, kissed his cheek and said "Love you." She then got into the bed and snuggled up to him. Barry in his sleep wrapped Kara in his arms. Kara was happy and in love, and wanted to say 'I love you' to him while he was awake, but she wasn't sure how he would react.

 _ **And that's another chapter done. Last chapter I asked for some character suggestions on who some of you guys would like to see, and you guys gave me some pretty good characters. I won't make any promises, but I will try and put them in this story. For those of you who don't know why Barry can manifest his suit out of thin air, the reason I gave him this power is because he can do it in the comics. I hoped you all like this chapter. Until the next one, peace.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Fast Enough

Oliver and Barry were training. Barry was dodging every single one of Oliver's hits and decided that he should finish this training session. Barry punched Oliver in the chest sending him about forty-five feet.

"Crap, Oliver! Are you ok?" Barry said speeding up to him. Barry had not meant to do that.

"Damn Barry, what did I ever do to you?" Oliver asked in a humorous tone. Barry and Oliver have been working on proper fight techniques, so instead of Barry throwing a hundred punches and only hurting an enemy, he only needs to throw one to knock them out.

"Well you did shout me in the back with two arrows" Barry replied smiling, seeing that Oliver is ok.

"You got to let that go" Oliver said getting up. "Nice punch, you could do a bit better though. It didn't hurt as much as it should have for someone moving as fast as you."

"I was holding back." Barry said with a smirk.

"How fast were you going?"

"About 400 mph"

"How fast can you go?"

"Mach 12" Barry said walking away from a dumbfounded Oliver.

Barry walked into his room and took a shower. He got out and got dressed and then looked at the clock.

"Shit" was all he said as he ran to town. Barry was late for class. Despite his super speed, Barry always seemed to be late for something.

After class he headed to Kara's room.

"Hey" Kara greeted him. She was on the couch doing homework.

"Hi, how was class?" Barry said then walked over to her and kissed her.

"Boring, although we were assigned to report on certain events and you'll never guess what I got." Kara said smiling. Kara was going to be a reporter and each student was assigned a specific event or person.

"What?"

"I have to report on The Flash" Kara said and started giggling a little.

"What's so funny about that?" Barry said, acting like her giggling was offending him.

"It just is, so how was your day?"

"Well I was late to class, so that was fun." Barry said and Kara gave him a funny look.

"Barry how can you have super speed faster than both me and my cousin combined and still be late?" Kara never understood that. He was never late for things like dates but when it came to training or class, it was late more often than he should be.

"The super tardiness kinda neutralizes the super speed." Barry said making Kara giggle more. One of Barry's real super powers was how he always managed to make Kara smile, and that was something she loved about him.

Barry leaned in again and started to kiss her again, and then again, and then again. After they were out of breath and pulled away, they had their foreheads together and Barry said "I love you"

"W-what?" Kara was surprised. She wasn't sure if or when he was going to say it but she was not expecting right now.

"Kara, I love you" Barry said again.

Kara kissed him and said "I love you too." And that's when the alarms started to go off.

"Of course that's when so villain decides to attack" Barry said making Kara laugh again.

All of the students ran outside to see a tornado forming. It looked like there was a man inside of it.

"What's going on?" one of the students asked.

"A tornado that is so fast it doesn't even register on the Fujita Scale is about to tear through Happy Harbor. The entire town will be destroyed." Batman answered. He was training with Tim in the mountain when reports of the tornado were coming in.

All of a sudden, another tornado in equal size and speed formed.

"How do we stop something like that?" a different student asked.

"I know how." Barry said forming his uniform.

"Flash are you crazy?" Batman asked.

"Maybe a little." Barry replied before speeding off.

A man was in between both tornados and Barry immediately recognized him. Mark Mardon.

"Mardon! This need to stop. Innocent people will die!" Barry yelled.

"That's the point. I'll make you a deal, you can stop these bad boys, and I'll come quietly." Mardon said.

Kara using her super hearing heard the conversation and was telling everyone. She than saw the lightning in his eyes.

"Barry is going to try and take those thing s down!" Kara yelled.

"He's going to get himself killed." A random student said.

Barry ran inside the tornado and ran up it to the middle in the opposite direction of which it was rotating. He then jumped out and into the second tornado.

All the students were watching in awe as Barry jumped out of the second one and punched Mardon in the face knocking him out.

"But, that's impossible" one of the students said.

"When it comes to Barry Allen, nothing is impossible" Cisco said. Cisco and Barry had been working on their powers together.

Later that day, all the students were helping clean up. And little damage had been done but nothing serious. The entire Justice League even came to help out, which meant Superman, which meant Kara was going to have to introduce him to Barry. She was not looking forward to that. Clark was way to overprotective.

After cleaning up was done, everyone went back to the mountain. Kara was talking to Clark and she thought _might as well get it done and over with_ and then yelled "Barry! Come here please." And Barry was there in an instant.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked.

"Barry, this is Clark Kent, my cousin."

"Nice to meet you" Barry said as he shook Clarks hand.

"Clark, this is Barry Allen, my boyfriend." And Kara winced when she saw the look on Barry's face from Clark squeezing a bit too hard.

"So you're dating my baby cousin?" Barry just nodded. "Well you better take good care of her and treat her right. Otherwise you'll have to deal with me." Clark said and then let go of Barry's hand.

After Clark walked away, Barry said "your cousin is scary as hell" as he was holding his hand.

"He can still hear you, you know that right" Kara said with a smirk. Clark started to walk back over and Kara said to Barry "Hope you're fast enough" and nodded towards Clark and Barry was gone in a flash.

 _ **I know this was a bit of an odd chapter but I wanted Barry and Clark to meet in this one and didn't really have any other ideas. I'm currently working on a chapter which was suggested to me by CallMeMiles. I think what he suggested will make a great chapter and I'm having a blast writing it. Hope you all enjoyed. Until the next one, peace.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Seeing Red

 _ **You all can thank CallMeMiles for this chapter. He requested a story like this in the reviews and I thought about it and I really liked the idea. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Without further ado, let the show begin!**_

Barry was in the gym they had in the mountain. He was currently running on the tread mill that could handle his speeds, him and cisco built it actually. He was really stressed out with training and classes and everything was so simple and stress free when he just ran. Whether it was a run in town, Central City, or on the tread mill, he would hit a rhythm and he would get lost in thought as muscle memory took over.

And today, he defiantly had a lot to think about.

Barry was considering asking Kara to move in with him. They had been dating for a couple of months and they were doing great. And Christmas was in a few days so he figured along with his other present for Kara he could ask her to move in as another.

"Barry!" someone yelled at Barry and startled him out of his thoughts and slipped and fell.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" Kara ran over to Barry who was laying on the ground about fifty feet away from the tread mill, and he was thankful he was only running at 500mph and not his top speed.

"It's ok, I'm fine" Barry said getting up.

"Are you sure?" Kara worried about Barry all the time, he wasn't indestructible like her.

"Yeah I'm sure. So what did you come down here for?"

"I wanted to ask you if you are packed" Barry was going to Metropolis for Christmas and was spending it with Kara and Clark's family. Since Joe has go to Metropolis for a case he's working on, Barry thought it would be a good idea for Joe and Iris to meet Kara so Joe made a vacation out of the trip.

"Yeah, I'm totally packed." Barry said in an unconvincing tone.

"Barry," Kara said in a stern voice, "you better not be lying to me or els-" Barry zipped out and was back in seconds with his suit case. "You just packed, didn't you?"

"No, yes, maybe." Barry said and Kara laughed lightly.

"Come here" Kara told Barry and grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

Later on in metropolis, Barry and Kara were running around the city as there superhero personas. So far they had stopped three muggings, a bank robbery and a car theft. You'd think the criminals would learn to not be criminals in cities with superheroes.

They ran back to Clark's apartment as he was setting up for dinner. "Barry, could you bring in some plates?" Clark asked him. Clark liked Barry but he loved scaring the crap out of Barry. He saw the way that Barry looks at Kara, it's just like He looks at Lois.

"Sure thing" Barry, moving at a normal speed, walked into the kitchen and brought out four plates.

"We need two more" Clark told Barry.

"Who all his coming over?" Barry didn't know of anyone.

"Alex and Eliza. Your foster family said they won't be here till late tonight. So we will be eating Christmas Eve dinner without them." Clark said.

"Oh, ok" Barry wasn't sure how his foster family would react to being in the same room as the two most powerful aliens on earth. He had met Alex and she was cool but he had never met Eliza, he hoped that the woman who raised Kara since she was 13 liked him.

"Does your foster family know your secret Barry?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just wanted to be sure if I could tell them mine or not."

Kara just watched as Clark and Barry talked. She was glad that the two most important men in her life liked each other. Clark would never admit it, but he liked Barry and even admired him at times. At such a young age Barry was putting himself in danger to help others, when Clark was Barry's age he was trying to be as normal as possible.

"Hey Kara, could you run across the street and get some milk?" Clark asked. "Lois will be here late and I don't have enough"

"Sure thing"

"And take Barry with you."

"Ok, come on Barry, let's go" They walked down to the supermarket.

On their way into the store, Kara bumped in to a man in a large coat and the man dropped something.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Kara started to apologize immediately.

"It's ok, nothing to get upset about" the man said as he picked up what he dropped. Kara felt funny around it. It was a strange looking red rock. He looked at Barry but Barry wasn't looking back so the man put back on his shades.

The man walked off and Barry and Kara got what they came for and then left. Although Kara was feeling strange.

Back at Clark's apartment, Barry and Kara were on the couch watching Christmas movies. Only they weren't paying attention to the movie.

 _*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

"Barry! Kara! Stop making out on my couch and answer the door!" Clark yelled from the kitchen.

Alex and Eliza were at the door. "Hello sweetie, how are you?" Eliza said giving Kara a hug.

"I'm good. Hey Alex." Kara then gave Alex a hug.

"So is this your speedster boyfriend that you've about? Flash right?" Eliza asked.

"No and yes, he is the flash but he's not my friend, he's my boyfriend" Kara told her mom.

"My name is Barry Allen, it's nice to meet you Eliza. Kara has told me a lot about you." Barry said shaking Eliza's hand.

"Likewise." Eliza said giving him a smile.

"Nice to see you again speedy" Alex said walking in spanking Barry.

"Don't spank my boyfriend." Kara said getting angry.

"Sorry, just messing around." Alex said putting her hands up defensively.

"Well please just don't" Kara said angrily.

Despite Kara's little outburst, dinner went well.

 _*Knock* *Knock *Knock*_

"I'll get it." Barry said standing up and going to the door.

"Iris! Joe! Hey, I thought you guys wouldn't be here for another two and a half hours." Barry said hugging Joe, and then Iris. Kara did not like Barry hugging Iris one bit.

"There was like no traffic so we got here earlier." Iris said.

Barry brought them into the kitchen and introduced everyone. "Guys, this is my foster sister Iris and foster dad Joe West. That is Clark Kent and his wife Lois, that is Kara's foster sister and mom Alex and Eliza, and Kara is my girlfriend." Barry said pointing to every one as he introduced them all.

"It's nice to meet you all" Joe said as Clark pulled up two more chairs and put two more plates of food on the table. Everything went ok for the most part, but Iris and Kara were staring daggers at each other.

"Well lucky you Kara, you got an amazing boyfriend with Barry" Iris said with a forced smile a while into dinner.

"I know" Kara replied in a threatening tone.

"Did I say something wrong?" Iris asked.

"I just don't like the way you're looking at me or my boyfriend" Kara said crossing her arms.

"Kara you need to calm down." Clark said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Kara hit his hand off her and said "I'm perfectly calm!" and stood up making her chair literally go through the wall. Clark saw a flash of red go by in here bright blue eyes.

"Kara, I know what's going on. You need to come with me and calm down." Clark said standing up slowly. He knew what was about to happen and wanted to try and prevent it from happening.

"Or else what?" Kara asked in a challenging tone.

"You know what." Clark said putting his glasses on the table.

"Clark, what is going on?" Barry asked confused.

"She's been effected by red kryptonite. It makes us go crazy." Clark said.

"How do we stop the effects?" Barry asked worried as hell right now. He heard what Clark did when he was affected and didn't want to have to do anything to Kara.

"Come on then! Hit me!" Clark suddenly yelled and Kara flew into him and out the window.

"Why would he do that?!" Barry asked.

"To get her out of here. She feels threatened by Iris. Whether it's rational or not. She has lost a lot in her life and is probably terrified that you will leave to Barry. Clark doesn't want her to hurt Iris." Alex said "The DEO developed a gun that stops the effects of red kryptonite, but it will take some time to get here."

"I know how to contain her" Barry said with this look in his eyes. He didn't want to do what he was about to do.

"No offence, but she is more powerful than Clark, how are you going to stop her?" Alex asked.

By trapping her in the speed force" Barry said as a tear went down his cheek. He knew he was going beat himself up about this later and just ran out of the building.

Clark and Kara were fighting in the street, neither in their uniforms.

"Clark, move!" Barry yelled and Clark moved away as Barry grabbed Kara and was gone.

"Where are we!" Kara yelled. All she saw was what looked like a storm of lightning surrounding her.

"You are too powerful for me to fight on earth. So welcome to my home field. Welcome to the speed force." Barry said and ran out. As he ran out, he could hear Kara yell and what he heard hit him pretty hard. He heard her yell 'I hate you!' and he was crying.

After about thirty minutes, the gun arrived and Barry ran back into the speed force and took Kara out and Alex shot her and Kara fell unconscious.

 _Three days later_

Kara started to wake up. "Where am I?" She asked. Then the memories of what had happened hit her and she started to cry. She felt someone wrap her in a hug. She looked up and saw Barry. "Barry, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." Kara said as she cried.

"Barry just held her and said "It wasn't your fault, you did nothing wrong. You were affected by something called red kryptonite. It makes you guys go crazy." Barry said. He had been at her bedside the entire time, refusing to leave.

"Is every one ok? Did I hurt anyone?" Kara asked, she knows what she can do.

"No, no one was hurt." Barry said.

"I'm sorry I ruined Christmas" Kara said in a whisper. She stopped crying but was talking very quietly. "How long have I been here?" Kara asked pulling back to look at him.

"Three days. I haven't left your side since I brought you here." And Kara rapped her arms around him again.

"I love you" Kara said, still talking quietly.

"Hey, I love you too" Barry said and kissed Kara. But since you missed Christmas, I didn't get a chance to give you this." Barry pulled out a small box. Kara pulled back again and opened the box and her face went from sad to happy. She let a small tear roll down her cheek.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Kara said and kissed him again. He gave her a silver neckless in the shape of the House of El symbol with the word 'Kara' engraved in the center of the S.

"I also have one more present" Barry said and pulled out a key. "Move in with me?" Barry said and smiled at her.

"Yes, I would love to move in with you." Kara said. "Help me out?" She said handing him the necklace so he could put it around her neck.

"I love you." Barry said again. Clark had told him to keep an eye on Kara. Even though she was so powerful, she was fragile with her emotions and would most likely be upset for the next couple of days.

Barry kissed Kara again and then he laid down in the bed with her and she fell asleep in his arms. She was at least happy she didn't do anything to Barry.

 _ **Now that was a long chapter. You can thank CallMeMiles of you like this chapter. I know I had fun writing it. Next chapter we meet more people that were requested. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Until the next one, peace.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – New Friends

 _ **Something I forgot to write about in the last chapter is that Jay Garrick from Earth-3 has been coming over and teaching Barry new skills, such as pulling people into the speed force and using it as a prison of sorts, like Wally West, Jay Garrick, and Bart Allen did to Superboy-Prime in the comics, different than what TV show Barry did to Savitar.**_

 _ **Central City**_

It was the start to summer break for the members of Young Justice and they were free to leave if they wished. Barry went back to Central City to see his foster family. They forgave Kara realizing it was not entirely her fault but Iris still tried to avoid her for obvious reasons. Although Barry was not just going to visit family, Jay had been watching Central City and now it was time Barry started to protect it again.

"Thanks again Jay, for watching over my city while I was away" Barry told Jay as he was getting ready to leave.

"No problem kid, I'll be back again when you leave for your second year. If you need anything at all, you know where to find me." Jay said to Barry and brought him into a hug. Barry was like the son that Jay never had. Jay ran back to Earth-3, where he had his own speedster sidekick, Jesse Quick, watch over things.

Barry heard a ping come from his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. Just as he expected, it was Kara.

 _Did you get home ok?_ No matter how fast Barry was, she always worried about him, even if he was just running home.

 _Yes, I got home just fine._ Barry texted back, he loved the fact that Kara worried about him so much. And he was just the same about worrying about her.

 _Ok, just wanted to make sure. I've got to go and help Alex make dinner. Love you, bye._ Kara never really liked saying goodbye, no matter how short of a time it would be until she saw the person she was saying goodbye too, ya know with her whole planet literally exploding and everyone she had ever known was killed except for Kal-El.

 _Love you too, bye._ Barry texted back and went inside and was greeted by Joe and Iris.

"It's good to see you son." Joe said giving Barry a hug.

"It's good to see you too Joe," Barry said hugging Joe back and walking over to give Iris a hug "It's good to see you sis." Ever since Barry and Kara had started to date, Barry had started referring to Iris as sis or sister.

"It's good to see you too Barr" Iris said hugging Barry back.

"So what's for dinner?" Barry asked making both Joe and Iris laugh.

"Is that all you ever think about anymore?" Iris asked still laughing.

"What can I say? I have a high metabolism." Barry said chuckling a little.

After dinner, Barry went for a run and ended up running quite a ways away.

 _ **National City**_

 _Love you too, bye._ Kara read the text from Barry and smiled… until she heard Alex yelled.

"Kara, get off the phone with lover boy and get in here and help!" Alex and Kara where preparing dinner for Eliza before she got home and she was only thirty minutes out.

They cooked a chicken, in other words Kara heated it up with her heat vision.

Eliza walked in the door and was instantly in a hug and she immediately recognized the person hugging her as Kara. "Hello there Kara" Eliza said hugging her back.

"It's really good to see you again." Kara said pulling back.

Dinner went great at the Danvers, and Eliza practically interrogated Kara about Barry. Kara didn't mind the interrogation, she knew her mother would love Barry.

That night, Kara just sat on the roof of her house and was staring at the stars, when all of a sudden in a flash of yellow light, she was in the middle of a field.

"Damn it Barry, don't do that!" Kara yelled at her boyfriend while laughing as she hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Thought I'd surprise you" Barry said with a smile on his face and then swooped down and captured Kara's lips with his own.

They ended up on the ground with Barry on top of Kara and stayed there for a while until Kara heard an unusual sound coming from the city about two miles away.

"Did you hear that?" Kara asked pulling away.

"Hear what?" Barry asked confused.

"I heard something, it sounded kinda like an explosion. Come on, let's go check it out" Kara said getting up.

"Of course the bad guys chose this night to be up to no good" Barry murmured.

Barry then picked up Kara bridal style and she yelped a little bit and Barry said "It's faster this way" and he winked at her.

When they arrived at where the explosion came from, they couldn't believe their eyes. There was a man in a black suit with a blue bird on the front, he appeared to be the leader, there was a girl who was orange and shot what looked like green lasers out of her hands and her clothes was purple, there was a man in blue and black battle armor that coved his entire body, a boy with green skin and a red and white suit, and last but not least there was a girl who was dressed in a tuxedo like a cocktail waitress.

"Titans go!" the man in the black suit with the blue bird yelled. They were attacking a group of what appeared to be criminals who were buying/selling illegal weapons. From the looks of it, the weapons were military grade.

This group fought the criminals and did it with great skill. But a man snuck up behind who Barry was guessing was the leader and was about to shot him, so Barry formed his suit and charged full speed into the man with the gun and he went flying.

Kara changed into her Supergirl costume joined in after Barry got into the fight and they both helped this group fight the criminals. After the fight was over, the leader walked up to Barry and said "Thank you for the assist Supergirl. And thank you Flash for saving my life but I thought you were based in Central City not National City. By the way, the name's Nightwing."

"Nice to meet you Nightwing, I am based in Central City but was here visiting Supergirl. So who are the rest of your teammates?" Barry asked.

Nightwing started to point at his teammates saying their names "That's Starfire, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, and Zatana. We are the Teen Titans. Starfire and I are the team leaders."

"Teen Titans? As in the rest of your teammates are teenagers?" Kara asked. She thought that she was too young to be in the hero business.

"Yeah, for one reason or another, they need help with their powers or need a place to stay where the other people there won't think they're a freak. They maybe young, but they are also extremely talented and can hold their own in a fight. Obviously" Nightwing said gesturing to all the knocked out criminals, "And once they are ready for college, they'll attend Young Justice, like you two."

"You know about Young Justice?" Barry asked.

"Batman did raise me" Night wing said walking away. "Let's get back to the tower"

The one named Zatana said something that Kara didn't understand and a portal opened and then they were all gone. And then the cops arrived so Barry and Kara left, seeing as how the criminal would be going away.

Kara was flying next to Barry while he was running, quiet slow for him. "We'll to day was more interesting than I thought it was going to be." Barry said as she slowed down and landed next to him. "Now, where were we?" Barry asked pulling Kara into a kiss and back onto the ground in the field and she landed on top of him.

Kara started to giggle and said "Ok, yeah let's do that" and kissed him back.

 _ **So sorry I haven't updated this story in forever. I left for Camp 17 a couple of weeks ago and the day after I got home school started and my teachers don't believe in taking things slow apparently and I've been swamped in homework. But I'm back at it and will try to update this story at least once a week. Also this story will end by Barry and Kara's senior year and I already have an ending planed. Until the next one, peace.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Villains

 _ **This chapter will have very little of Kara and Barry, instead this chapter will set up the villains. I will use villains from all the CW shows but some will be different than they are on the shows.**_

 _2 Years ago_

A woman was sitting at the park on a bench with a coffee, just watching the children play and people pass by. She was waiting on one man in particular on this cool morning in National City.

"Astra, I'm glad you came" said the man that sat down next to her.

"My army was killed in the crash that brought me here and my mission is now dead. I decided to entertain whatever it is you want from me Malcom" Astra told him.

"As true as this maybe, I think you may want to join our mission."

"Our mission? There is no one else here" Astra said confused. They all of a sudden she was in an empty ware house.

"Hello Astra, my name is Eobard Thawne," Said a man in a yellow suit, "Malcom, where are the others?"

"Right here" A man with three scars across his face said, he was also wearing a large blue overcoat and Astra could see using her X-ray vision that there were a lot of knifes under it.

"Vandal, where are the other 2?" Malcom asked.

Then lightning struck the ground and a man in a black suit with a lightning bolt on his chest walked out

"Black Adam" Eobard said with a head nod.

A limo then pulled up and a bald man stepped out. "Sorry for keeping you all waiting on me. I had a meeting that I had to attend."

"Now that everyone is here we can begin. We can all agree that our number one problem is the heroes of the word?" Eobard asked and everyone nodded their heads, "The reason I believe we can't beat them is because we are taking them on by our self's while they have the Justice League. I propose we make our own team, called The Light. Because we will defeat the Justice League and show the people we are where the light truly comes from."

Everyone was in agreement.

 _Present Day_

Astra walked through The Light's lair with a couple of meta humans behind her.

"Got a fresh batch straight out of Iron Heights" Astra said. They had been recruiting metas to do the dirty work and to just see what they could do. So far they recruited Roy Bivilo, Mark Mardon and quite a few others.

"That's good, maybe these ones won't screw up" Malcom said.

"Where are the others?" Astra aske noticing none of the other members of The Light were present.

"They are out doing recon, training the other metas, or taking some personal time." Malcom said with an irritated tone. Malcom and Eobard didn't exactly get along well.

"Why are we still trying to do this with metas? Other aliens would be much more effective. Bivilo and Mardon both failed at their tasks and were captured."

"You go find us an army of aliens that will fight for us. Until you do, we do this with metas"

"The Flash, while young yes, has managed to defeat every meta he's gone up against and he was on his own. Now he has friends and allies to assist him in battle. He might even be able to defeat Kryptonians."

"That will only happen if he reaches his full potential, and in the original time line, he and his future wife got together and that gave him something to fight for. He doesn't have that anymore." Eobard said speeding into the room. He did not know about Kara.

And Astra had no idea that the boy Kara was dating was The Flash.

"The arms deal was a bust. Nightwing and the other Teen Titans interfered and made the whole thing go south." A mercenary said as he entered the room.

"That'll set us back for a little while. No need to act rash about it, we don't need the League finding out about The Light. Thank you for this information, you may go" Malcom said. The past had taught him that he needed to be patient.

"Aw yes, we have a new member of The Light. I almost forgot." Malcom said "Meet Jason Todd, The Red Hood." Malcom said gesturing to the man who just walked in.

He was wearing a leather jacket and his armor had a red looking bat symbol on his chest, and he wore a red helmet. He also had two dual pistols strapped to both his legs. "Red Hood? Didn't the Joker use to be called that?" Eobard asked.

"Yes he did, and the son of a bitch killed me" Jason said through the helmet, his voice sounded mechanical.

"Well you're looking quiet spry in spite of that." Astra said.

"The Lazarus Pit brought me back" Jason replied. He then just walked away.

"Lazarus Pit?" Astra asked Malcom.

"It has the power to restore life, but it was destroyed" Malcom replied.

"So some of this magic you humans are so fond of?" Astra was actually impressed. Magic was something never done on Krypton and fascinated her to no end.

"Yes actually, it was magical." Malcom said.

 _In Jason's room in The Lights headquarters_

"Thanks for the intel about the arms deal" said Nightwing over a phone call. The only reason Jason is using his phone is because it can't be hacked.

"Yeah, no problem. So have is everyone?" Jason asked.

"There good, they miss you. Why'd you gave to volunteer for this?"

"Because I'm the only one who has publicly fought Batman and walked away. The Light and media still thinks I'm one of the bad guys, and it needs to stay that way. I still don't know what they're planning, but I do know that it involves all the Justice League members."

"Ok, I'll let Batman know. And just so you know, he is proud of you. He just doesn't know how to show it"

"Yeah I bet he is" Jason said in a sarcastic tone, "Someone's coming. I'll contact you again if I get more intel. Tell Donna I miss her."

"Ok, will do. See ya" and then Jason ended the call.

No one was really coming, Jason just didn't like talking about his adoptive father with his adoptive brother. Jason and Bruce tend to but heads a lot, mainly about the whole no killing thing. But Dick was just too emotional, don't get Jason wrong, he loves his adoptive family like they are his blood, but he doesn't like to talk about his emotions. He never has and never will.

Unless he's talking to his girlfriend Donna Troy, then he will open up because she could always beat it out of him and Jason prefers to not get his ass kicked, especially by a girl.

 _ **And that wraps up another chapter. As you can see I've taken The Light form the Young Justice tv show and Red Hood going undercover from the comics. I love Red Hood and I really wanted to put him in this story, so here you go. I hoped you all liked this chapter. Until the next one, peace.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Sophomore Year Begins

 _ **I know the last chapter had absolutely no Kara or Barry, so here's a chapter with some fluff. Enjoy.**_

It was the beginning of sophomore year for Barry and Kara. They were currently moving into their room in Mount Justice. Alex was also with the two to help them settle in.

Right now, it was just Alex and Kara. Kara got hungry so Barry just left to get her some food. Alex noticed that if Kara wanted it, Barry would get it. Good thing Kara really didn't want much, except for an unbelievable amount of food.

"So, have you guys done anything yet?" Alex asked. Alex and Kara hadn't been alone and Alex didn't want to embarrass Kara in front of Barry. Not right now at least.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, as she was confused.

"Ya know… stuff." Alex asked, trying to hint at what she was talking about, but Kara was not catching on.

"What do you mean by stuff?"

"Sex! Have you two had sex yet?" Alex asked and Kara immediately turned red, blushing.

"We, um… uh…" Kara started to fumble over her words. Her and Barry hadn't done anything past making out yet, but she was still having trouble answering the questing.

"Well? Have you?"

"No! Ok no! We haven't. Why does it matter?"

"Well, do you want to?"

"Of course I want to, I just don't know if Barry wants to."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Well I am an alien and who knows, there's probably like fifty different other reason. Like what if he dumps me to be with Iris."

"Kara, that boy loves you. If you want to have sex with him, just bring it up to him, but only if you're ready. And if he does dump you for Iris, I'll kill him."

Before Kara could say anything else, Barry came speeding back into the room and said "I'm back, and I come bearing gifts."

Barry noticed that that Kara was bright red from blushing, and Alex had a smirk on her face.

"Did I miss something whole I was gone?" Barry asked.

"Just some sister talk" Alex answered. Barry decided to not ask any further questions, "What you bring back?"

"Chinese take-out for the ladies, and pizza for me" Barry said as he set down the food.

"Could I have some pizza?" asked Kara with puppy dog eyes for good measure.

"Why yes you may." Barry said and then gave Kara a kiss.

"Get a room you two." Alex said, acting like she was disgusted. But she was actually happy for Kara. Her little, alien sister was happy.

"Ok, let's eat!" Barry said.

"Those are my second favorite words coming from you" Kara told him.

"And what are your first favorites?" Barry asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I Love you" Kara said with a smile on her face.

"Could you two get anymore cheesy?" Alex said, again acting disgusted.

The night was filled with laughter as the three of them sat around and ate there food. Although Barry would notice that Alex would make a smirk and Kara would immediately look away blushing, which had confused him quite a bit.

After Alex left, Barry decided he was going to find out.

"So what was going on between you and Alex this evening?" Barry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time shed make this smirk at you, you'd look away like you were embarrassed or something, I'm just wondering why"

"We talked about certain things about you and me."

"Like?"

"Um, like, uh…"

"Kara, whatever it is, if you don't want to talk about it right now, then I'm okay with that. But whatever it is about, I'll listen."

"It's about sex, we talked about if you and I were ever going to have sex." Kara blurted and immediately turned red. She did not mean to say that, it just sort of came out.

"Ok, I was not expecting that."

Kara looked down with a disappointed look on her face.

"Do you think you're ready?" Barry asked, and Kara looked up.

"I-I think I am. Wait, so have you wanted to have sex?"

"Well yeah, but I just wanted to wait until you were ready and you brought it up."

"Well," Kara said as she walked over to him and taking off her glasses, "I'd like to think I'm ready"

And with that, she got on her toes and planted a kiss on him. Barry immediately returned the kiss. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed on the other side of the room. (The rooms in the mountains are all one just one room, but they are very big. I don't know it that makes any sense, but I hope it does)

They parted so Kara and Barry could remove their shirts. After their shirts were removed, they started to take off the rest of their clothes.

And that's when Alex walked back in.

"Hey Kara, Barry, I forgot… my phone." She just stared at the two for a moment. "We literally had that conversation less than four two hours ago." Alex said after recovering from her shock as Barry grabbed both his and Kara's shirts.

"No no, no need to get redressed. I'm leaving. You two be careful. Oh and Barry, if you make me an aunt tonight, I will hurt you badly." Alex said, then she walked out.

"Ok, where were we?" Barry asked as his lips found Kara's again.

The next morning, Kara woke up and saw that Barry was already up.

"Good morning" Kara said to him.

"Morning beautiful" Barry said.

"How long have you been up?" Kara asked.

"About 30 minutes or so. So last night was…"

"Amazing" Kara said as she started to grin ear to ear.

"I'm glad you thought so" Barry said.

Kara then rolled over and was now straddling Barry and then her lips crashed into his.

"Wanna go another round?" Barry asked.

"I think we went enough rounds last night. Seeing as how we started at nine p.m. and we ended at two a.m."

Barry began to make a pouty face. "But I do need to take a shower… care to join me?" Kara aske with a smirk on her face.

 _ **Hope you guys liked this chapter, I had fun writing it. Thank you for being patient with me, my life had been a little crazy lately to say the least. Until the next one, peace.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The Color of Fear

"Hey Kara? You ready?" Barry asked from outside the bathroom. There was a dance going on for the young heroes staying at Mount Justice and Kara was getting ready.

"Ok, how do I look?" Kara asked exiting the bathroom and doing a little twirl to show off her dress.

She was wearing a red strapless dress with a short red skirt.

"Kara, you look amazing." Barry said. He was wearing a black suit and a red button up with a black tie.

Kara looked down a little and said "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself."

Barry walked over and Kara got on her toes to give him a kiss, and she started to float up so she was just as tall as him.

"Alright, let's get going" Kara said as she floated back down.

Usually Kara wouldn't do something like that, but lately she has found herself using her powers a lot more than usual. Barry has also noticed that Kara has been doing things while floating around that she would usually just do by walking, but he realized that this was happening because Kara was happy. And he found it super cute so he wasn't going to complain.

As they got to the party, they noticed there were more than just the young heroes. Those who were civilians and knew the young heroes true identities were also present. They also noticed the Teen Titans were present.

"Nightwing, it's good to see you again" Barry said as he walked over.

"Flash I'm guessing? And that would make you Supergirl" Nightwing said.

"I'm Kara Danvers. And this is my boyfriend, Barry Allen."

"My name is Dick Grayson, and that is my girlfriend Kori, Starfire. That is Jaime, he's Blue Beetle, Gar, Beast Boy, and Zatanna is still just Zatanna" Dick said.

"It's nice talking to you without being shot at." Barry said.

"Yeah, same here"

Cisco spotted Barry and started to wave him over. "Well, I gotta go meet up with the rest of my friends. Nice seeing you again Dick" Barry said as he and Kara walked over to Cisco, Roy, and Thea (Who's a freshman).

"Who was that Barry?" Cisco asked.

"That was Nightwing, Batman's first Robin and leader of the Teen Titans." Barry told him.

"And how did you meet him?" Roy asked.

"It's a long story" Kara said.

"Well, we certainly got time" Thea said.

After Kara and Barry got done telling them the story how they both met Nightwing and the Teen Titans, a slow song came on. Roy got up and led Thea to the dance floor.

"Care to dance?" Barry asked holding his hand out to Kara.

"I would love to." Kara responded taking his hand. The song that was playing was _One Call Away_ and Barry was singing along which was making Kara laugh.

"You seem very happy" Barry said in the middle of the song.

"Well, that's because I am. I'm happier than I have ever been before. But do you know what would make me even happier?" Kara asked while biting her lower lip.

"What?"

"If you would kiss me." Kara told him and Barry wasted no time.

As Barry pulled back, he was about to say something when all of a sudden a flash of red lightning hit Barry across the room.

"Barry!" Kara yelled as she ran over to him. But she got hit across the face and fell to the ground.

"What's the matter Barry? You seem like you're moving a little slow." A man in a yellow suit that looked exactly like Barry's said, but his lightning symbol was on the other side.

"Thawne? How are you alive!?" Barry immediately recognized him.

"Glad to see you didn't forget me." Thawne said as he rushed Barry and started to beat the crap out of him. All of the other students were too shocked to do anything.

Except Kara.

"Get away from him!" Kara yelled as she flew towards Thawne wither fists out in front of her. But Thawne used her own strength against her by making it so she would hit the wall.

"When will you Supers ever learn? You guys can't touch me!" Thawne yelled as he was punching Kara.

"They might not be able to, but I can!" Barry yelled as he shot towards Thawne at full speed and punched him across the face sending him across the floor as Barry's suit materialized.

The rest of the heroes in the room finally came over there shock and got ready to fight.

"How about we take this outside, what do you say Barry?" Thawne said running outside and Barry followed him.

Barry and Thawne began to fight again as the screens in the training room (Where the party was happening) came online and everyone was watching the two speedsters fight.

Thawne appeared to be toying with Barry, since he was only dodging Barry's punches.

And that's when Barry stopped holding back and went full speed and started landing punch after punch. But that didn't last long.

Thawne caught one of Barry's punches and said 'You're a lot faster than I thought you would be, but that doesn't mean you're faster than me."

After he said that, Thawne began to beat the shit out of Barry. Kara couldn't watch anymore, she had to do something, so she flew as fast as she could to get outside.

But she was too late. Right as she got outside, she watched Thawne break Barry's back.

"See you around Flash" Thawne said and then he turned and ran.

"Barry!" Kara yelled and flew over to Barry to find him unconscious. He passed out form the pain of having his back broke.

As Barry was waking up, he saw Kara holding onto the neckless he gave her last Christmas with one hand, and holding his hand with her other.

"Hey" was all he said.

"Barry, thank Rao you're awake" Kara said as she started to hug him.

"Yeah, sorry about that. How long was I out?" Barry asked.

"About a full day. You scared the hell out of me." Kara told him. Barry noticed her eyes were red. She had been crying.

"Hey, I'm okay, I'm okay." Barry said as he brought her into another hug.

"Um, there's something I need to tell you, your back, um, Thawne broke it. You won't be…" Kara was cut off by Barry getting out of bed and walking around the bed and he picked her up bridal style.

"How?" Kara was in shock.

"Zoom broke my back once. I may not be invulnerable like you, but I can heal from anything." Barry said kissing her and carrying her to their room.

 _Back at The Lights lair_

"You're not lookin to good Thawne." Malcom said as Eobard walked back into their lair.

"Yeah, turns out Flash is a lot faster than I anticipated. Something has changed about him. He's way faster than he should be. Even when he was with Iris, he didn't get that fast as fast as he has." Thawne said. Thawne was covered in bruises.

"Maybe we should rethink fighting him." Astra said.

"No, you don't understand, he is the only one who is an actual threat to us. He is single handily the most powerful being in existence. If we want to win, then we have to take him out." Thawne said. He needed to figure out why Barry was as fast as he was and fast.

 _ **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I want to thank you all for giving me all the positive feedback, it keeps me motivated to write. Until the next one, peace.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 –

 _ **Just to clarify some things, Reverse-Flash is obviously still alive, so for the stores sake, let's just say that he somehow found a way to bring himself back without Flashpoint.**_

Kara and Barry walked into Clark and Lois's and Kara sat down the tree she was carrying. It was Christmas time and they were definitely in the mood to celebrate this year. After the Reverse-Flash incident a couple of months ago, things have been going great.

"Hey Clark, we finally got a tree." Barry said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Took you guys long enough, you guys have been gone for four hours." Clark said to Barry.

"Yeah well this one didn't like any of the trees until we came across this one" Barry said gesturing towards Kara as he came out eating a cookie that Eliza had made earlier that day.

After the tree was set up, and all the lights and all the ordinates were put on, Kara, Eliza, Alex, and Clark were watching _It's a Wonderful Life_. Barry just leaned against the doorframe and watch with a smile on his face as he watched Kara laugh at something Alex told her.

"You know, you should go join her." Lois said as she walked up next to him. Lois was in the kitchen making food while everyone else watched the movie.

"I'm just letting her spend some time with her family right now." Barry told her.

"Barry, you already are family. And I have a feeling that very soon, you are just going to make it official." Lois said, then she turned and headed back into the kitchen.

And that's when Kara got up and walked over to Barry and said "So you gonna come and join us or what?"

"You were listening in?" Barry asked.

"Of course I was, now come on" Kara said as she took Barry's hand and dragged him to the couch she was sitting on. She first let him sit down, then she sat down on his lap.

Since Barry got hurt by Reverse-Flash, Kara has been keeping a close eye on him and was always near him. And Barry was not complaining about all the extra attention he's been getting from Kara. The only time they're not together is during classes and training.

"So Barry, Kara told me what happened to you, are you sure you are ok?" Eliza asked Barry. Eliza and Alex arrived earlier that day, so Eliza hasn't had the chance to talk to him until now.

"Wait, what happened to Barry?" Alex asked. Kara then realized that she forgot to tell Alex.

"I got into a fight with an old enemy of mine. He broke my back" Barry told them, "And yes, I'm sure I am fine. The Speed Force protects me and heals me from every injury."

"What enemy?" Alex asked.

"The Reverse-Flash" Barry told her

"Never heard of him." Alex said and Eliza also mentioned that she had never heard of him either.

Barry gave Eliza and Alex a quick rundown of who the Reverse-Flash is and his connection to Barry, he even told them how Reverse-Flash killed his mother.

"I didn't know, I'm so sorry" Eliza said.

"Don't be, I got to say good bye to my mom." Barry said. His eyes were starting to tear up. He's always had a difficult time talking about the night his mother was murdered.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked confused. No one, not even Kara who knew almost everything about Barry, knew what happened the night he could have saved his mom.

"I caught Reverse-Flash a couple of years ago. But he made me an offer. Either let him rot in a cell for the rest of his life, or he goes back to his time and I go back in time and save my mom. After talking it over with everyone who was currently in my life, I finally talked to my dad who was still in prison at the time."

Kara grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"He told me to not go back in time and save her. He asked me the cost of saving her. He asked me if it would change me as a person and told me that my mom would never want that, if saving her would change what makes me so special, and not just as The Flash, but if it changed the type of man I'd become. But I still made the decision to go back. But when I had the chance to save her, my future self told me not to. And I listened."

Barry stopped for a moment to wipe some tears away from his eyes.

"After Reverse-Flash stabbed her and then he left, I used the remaining seconds she had left to tell her that I was okay and that my dad was okay. And then she died, I held my mom's dead body in my arms. But I knew I made the right choice. No matter how hard it was to make that choice, I knew I had to. My dad use to tell me that is what made me a hero, not my powers, but my heart." Barry finished wiping his eyes again, he refused to cry.

"Your father sounded like he was a smart man." Clark said.

"He was the best man I'd ever known, and the greatest father I could've asked for." Barry said.

"I wish I could've met him" Kara said as she snuggled closer to Barry.

"I wish you could have met him to, he would've loved you" Barry said kissing Kara on the forehead.

Later that night, Kara and Barry fell asleep snuggling on the couch. Eliza stood leaning on the door frame and was smiling.

"What you thinking about?" Clark asked as he walked up next to Eliza

"I'm just happy that she is happy and found someone like Barry." Eliza said.

"I know how you feel, Barry is a good kid. I actually admire him a little." Clark said.

Eliza turned to him and said "Really?" in a surprised tone. The only person Eliza knew Clark admired was Bruce Wayne, The Batman.

"Yeah, he's one of the most if not the most selfless person I know. And he always puts Kara's needs before his own. He's one of the best men I know." Clark said. He then got a blanket and covered Barry and Kara in it.

"I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight Eliza" Clark said and turned to go get in bed with Lois.

"Goodnight Clark" Eliza said and then turned back to watch Kara and Barry sleep. They looked so peaceful.

The next two weeks went by pretty fast and it was Christmas Eve dinner.

"Excuse me, me and Lois have an announcement to make" Clark said standing up.

"I'm pregnant" Lois said with a huge smile on her face.

"Om my Rao! I'm so happy for you guys!" Kara yelled flying across the table and rapping Clark in a hug and knocking him to the floor.

"Congratulations" Barry said as he gave Lois a hug.

"How far along are you?" Alex asked.

"About a month and a half" Clark said as he was getting up.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Kara yelled as she flew over and gently rapped Lois in a hug.

"Congrats" Barry said as he shook Clarks hand.

"Ok Kara, put Lois back on the ground" Alex said as she was laughing.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was flying" Kara said setting Lois down, "Guess I got a little excited."

"Well, I'm happy that you are happy for us." Clark said.

The rest of night went pretty well. Kara and Barry sat alone on the couch watching old movies and snuggling.

"You got really excited when Lois said that she was pregnant." Barry said and Kara looked at him.

"Well yeah, I love kids. Especially when they are babies. Babies are so cute. And plus I've always wanted to be a mother." Kara said and then looked away, a little embarrassed. She didn't know how Barry would react to the whole 'having kids' thing. She didn't want to talk about it too soon, especially since they aren't even married.

"Really? I didn't know you wanted to be a mother." Barry said, "How about we get some practice in on the whole baby making part."

Kara turned to see that Barry was smirking, and then she felt his hands start to wonder. "Ok, I guess it really is never too early to start practicing" Kara said as she was now laying on top of Barry and her lips captured his.

"No! There is no way you are doing that right now!" Clark came in yelling at the two, startling them. "Kara, your entire family is here, and one has super hearing. Please go somewhere else, preferably somewhere out side of city limits."

"So you're not mad that we were about to, ya know" Kara said making hand gestures.

"Kara, I'm not going to tell you not to be a saint when I'm clearly not, just don't when I'm in the other room, or ya know, the city." Clark said walking back to his room.

After Clark was gone, Barry picked up Kara and ran her to their room in the mountain.

 _ **I know this was a bit of an odd chapter, but I was in the mood to write a heart to heart and some fluff. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I started a story called "Karry Universe" a couple of days ago and I'm really enjoying it right now, you should go read it if you haven't. May or may not have stolen a line or two from it. Until the next one, peace.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – A Strong Connection

"Sir, you don't have to do this, you have so much to live for." Supergirl said as she approached a man who seemed like he was about to jump to his death off of a bridge in National City.

Kara was in National City visiting her family for spring break.

"I know, I just wanted to get your attention" the man said as he turned around.

"What?" asked a confused Supergirl.

"Well, I don't have your home address, and I need to kill you somehow" the man said as he fired a green beam from his chest hitting Kara in the chest. She recognized the feeling of what he was firing immediately, he was firing kryptonite.

"Bye the way, the names Metallo, nice to meet you" Metallo said.

Kara did a quick X-ray of Metallo and found out he was a robot, similar to Amazo, a robot that could mimic all of the Justice Leagues powers and abilities.

Kara did her best to fight Metallo, but ultimately, she ended up on the ground again. She still fought though. After a little while, Metallo threw Kara into a car and started to fire a steady beam of kryptonite right into her chest.

The pain was almost unbearable. She felt so weak and couldn't fight back. She was about to pass out from the pain when all of a sudden, the pain stopped. She opened her eyes to find Barry in his Flash outfit taking the hit.

"Go! I've got this!" Barry yelled as he was gritting his teeth from the pain.

As soon as Kara got out of there, Barry moved and Metallo stopped firing. "I've heard about you, Flash right? Aren't you supposed to be in Central City, and not National?" Metallo asked looking around for The Flash.

"Yeah, but I like to travel!" Barry yelled as he punched Metallo across the face then disappeared again.

This happened again, and again, and again. "Let's finish this!" Barry yelled as he started to run around Metallo and then threw lightning into him, making Metallo blow up.

"Kara, are you ok?" Barry asked in a low whisper as he walked over, making sure none of the bystanders heard him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I can take a beating." Kara said as she took the hand that Barry offered her and got up.

"Just because you can take a beating, doesn't make me want to see it." Barry said in a worried tone, "Please be more careful next time."

"Shut up and kiss me already." Kara said and Barry happily obliged. The two shared a passionate kiss and they didn't even realize the pictures that were being taken.

Once they broke apart, Barry said "Let's get out of here." And then he took her hand and they were gone in a flash.

"So how did you know I was in trouble?" Kara asked as her and Barry were sitting on top of a building, eating Big Belly Burger.

"I don't know, I kinda just felt that you were in trouble and tried to get to you as fast as I could." Barry said.

And that's when Barry's phone went off. He pulled it out and read a text from Cisco. The text said _Dude! Everyone saw you kiss Kara! The picture is now all over the news! There calling you guys SuperFlash! BTW Superman doesn't seem too happy that you and his little cousin being in a relationship is now public news, just a heads up._

"Well? What did Cisco want?" Kara asked.

"To tell us that the entire world now knows that we are dating, they are calling us SuperFlash, and that Clark isn't too happy about that." Barry responded. Barry pulled up some of the news articles, and headlines. They said things l0ike _'Supergirl's new man'_ and _'Flash getting some action'_.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Kara said.

"I'm glad you're ok with everyone in the world knowing about you and me." Barry said as he kissed her.

"I'm glad the world knows that you are mine, that way nobody will even try and steal you from me, cause I'll just throw into space." Kara said giggling and in a joking tone, making Barry laugh.

"Well, I don't think anyone else other than you is fast enough to keep up with me." Barry said.

"We need to talk." Superman said as he floated down to their eye level, scaring the crap out of Kara.

"Kal! You have to warn people before you sneak up like that!" Kara yelled. She dropped her cheese burger. She was not happy she dropped it.

"Come to my apartment in Metropolis." Clark said as he flew away.

Kara flew next to Barry as he ran along the ground. When they got to Clark's apartment, he went on a rant saying how it was dangerous that they had been outed as a couple. "Kara, Barry, I just want you two to be safe." Clark said as he finished his lecture.

Kara and Barry hadn't said a word. "And I thank you for looking out for me and my boyfriend, but I think he can handle this." Kara said as she gave Clark a hug. "Now I have to get home, Eliza is probably worried sick about where I am. Love you." Kara said as she gave Barry a kiss and flew off.

"Barry, I want to talk to you alone for a minute." Clark said as Barry was about to leave.

"Sure, what is it you want to talk about?" Barry asked.

"How did you know Kara was in danger? As far as I know, she didn't contact you." Clark said looking at Barry with a suspicious look. _I wonder if it happened for them this early_ Clark thought to himself.

"I don't know, I just kinda felt like she needed my help and ran as fast as I could." Barry said, "Why?"

"Have Kara take you to the Fortress of Solitude tomorrow and ask the Kal-X about the Kryptonian bond, all your questions should be answered."

"Ok, will do." Barry said, "See you later." And Barry was gone in a flash.

The next day, Kara flew Barry to the Fortress of Solitude. "Why are we here again?" Kara asked.

"Clark said we should come here and ask some questions." Barry responded.

Kara opened the door to the fortress and they both walked in. "It's a lot warmer in here than out there." Barry said as he took off his heave jacket.

"Welcome back Kara Zor-El, I see you have brought your mate along with you this time." Said a little flying robot which Barry assumed was Kal-X.

"Hello Kal-X, Barry has some questions that he thinks you have the answers to." Kara said pointing to Barry.

"Ask away, my databanks are always open to friends of the House of El." Kal-X said.

"Ok, what is a Kryptonian bond?" Barry asked and Kara gave him a puzzled look.

"Ah, yes, Kal-El asked about that some time ago. The Kryptonian bond is when two people find their sole-mate, perfect match, their one true love. It allows Kryptonian's to link mentally with their mate and feel their emotions. Whether it be happy, sad, fear, anger, or even pain if the pain is great enough. You will always know when the other is in danger and the two will feel a need to be in contact with one another." Kal-X said.

"So Clark and Lois have this bond?" Kara asked.

"Yes" Kal-X responded, "Shall I scan you two to see if you two have bonded?"

"Yes." Answered Barry.

"Scanning… scanning complete. Congratulations on finding your perfect match." Kal-X said, "Is that all you acquire of me at this moment in time?"

"Yes, that will be all." Kara said as Kal-X floated away.

"So… we are linked emotionally. That's pretty cool." Barry said.

"It doesn't weird you out?" Kara asked although she already knew that answer.

"No, it doesn't weird me out. In fact I like the idea of being emotionally linked to you."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, couldn't think of anyone better to be linked with." Barry said as he kissed her.

 _ **So yeah, I'm back. I also stole the whole Kryptonian bond think from 'Karry Universe'. If you haven't read it I'd recommend it. Until the next one, peace.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – The Switch

"Son of a bitch!" Eobard Thawne yelled as he flipped a desk.

"Who pissed in his cornflakes?" Malcom asked as he entered the room. Astra didn't look to happy either.

"Turns out that Flash is as fast as he is because he is dating Supergirl." Red Hood said.

"So why is Eobard so pissy about it?"

"Because Eobard hates the Flash and wants to be the fastest, and Flash seems to be faster than him. I'm guessing it has something to do with Supergirl." Red Hood said as he walked away.

"He is one odd fella" Malcom said as he walked towards Eobard. "If you could stop your temper tantrum that would be great, we have more pressing matters at hand." Malcom said.

"Like what?!" Eobard shouted angrily

"Like figuring out more weaknesses the heroes have." Malcom said.

"Malcom is right, we need to focus." Astra said.

"And you're not angry about your niece dating the most dangerous person to our plan?" Eobard asked.

"Of course I'm angry, I just know how to keep a level head." Astra said.

"I have an idea on how to solve our… problem." Eobard said as he picked up some kryptonite.

"No! You will not kill her!" Astra yelled.

"I'm not gonna kill her, just gonna do a little experiment." Eobard said as he disappeared followed by a red lightning trail.

 _Meanwhile, Central City_

"Barry! Slow down!" Kara yelled as she tried to keep up with him.

"Make me!" Barry yelled back, turning his head a little and flashing his smirk at her. They Barry took off and disappeared out of Kara's view. She sped up a bit more but he was gone. She looked to her left and saw what looked like a ghost of… herself?

"Boo!" Barry yelled as he wrapped his arms around Kara from behind, making her scream. She jumped up and the two ended up tripping in an alleyway with Kara landing on top of Barry.

"Don't do that!" Kara yelled at Barry playfully hitting his chest. Barry then leaned up and kissed her and she immediately kissed him back.

Then she was thrown across the alley. "Kara!" Barry yelled and saw Reverse Flash standing there. Barry could see a small shard of green kryptonite in Kara's abdomen.

"What's wrong Allen? I just wanted to get to know your little girlfriend here. I'm so said yo-" Reverse Flash was cut off by Barry rushing him and ramming his shoulder in Thawne's stomach.

"Get away from her!" Barry yelled as he rushed him. Barry and Thawne started to fight. Barry and Thawne were now the same speed.

Thawne hit Barry back and threw a blue rock at Kara, which started to glow as it got closer to her. Barry instantly knew this was some form of kryptonite, so he threw a lightning bolt at it. The blue rock exploded and released an energy wave that threw Barry and Kara back, and it knocked the shard of kryptonite away from Kara.

Barry got back up and saw that Reverse Flash was gone. "Kara, are you ok?!" Barry asked as he rushed over to her, but it felt strange running. Barry was also starting to feel weak.

"I'll be fine" Kara said as she held her side.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." Barry said as he picked up Kara bridal style and brought her to the DEO.

 _At the DEO_

"Is she ok?" Alex asked as she entered the med bay.

"She seems fine, but she's not soaking up any of the solar radiation, at least not like she should be." J'onn said.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"She's soaking it up like she's just another everyday human." J'onn said, "I think that this new blue kryptonite made her human."

"Is it just temporary or permanent?" Kara asked. Barry could still feel the fear she was feeling threw the bond. They were informed that nothing, absolutely nothing, could break the bond.

"I don't know, I've never dealt with anything like this." J'onn said as he powered down the equipment.

Kara got off the bed and started to leave, when her eyes flickered with lightning, Barry was surprised he noticed this detail since he was on the other side of the room. Kara disappeared with a lightning trail behind her and Barry ran after her, but he noticed he wasn't anywhere near his usual speed.

And that's when it hit him, him and Kara switched powers. He ran around and found Kara more than a little freaked out. She was in the city outskirts and she was vibrating uncontrollably.

"Kara, you need to calm down." Barry said as he walked towards her. As Barry got closer, she slowly stopped vibrating and she fell into Barry's arms and he just held her. "It's going to be ok, we are going to figure this out." Barry said as he rubbed her back. He was a little freaked himself but he knew he had to be strong for Kara.

"Let's get back to the DEO and figure this out." Barry said.

"Ok, let's do that." Kara said as she got up. They ran back to the DEO, but Kara had a little trouble controlling her speed.

But once they got back, Barry collapsed to the ground. He was clearly in pain. "Barry!" Kara yelled, she wasn't sure what was happening.

When Barry looked up, all he saw was people's skeletons and muscles. "This is trippy." Barry said, as the migraine was over. He started to look around.

"Barry, what's going on?" Kara asked.

"X-ray vision. This is so weird!" Barry said looking around. He looked like a little kid who was exploring the world, and that made Kara giggle. Kara then disappeared and was back in an instant.

"Here, these will help you." Kara said as she gave him a pair of lead lined glasses. "These are Clark's old pair."

Barry put them on and said "How do I look?"

"Handsome." Kara said, kissing him. Barry and Kara then headed to Alex's apartment.

"Not gonna lie, I want my powers back and all, but while I have yours, I'm gonna have some fun." Barry said flashing Kara a smile as he shut the door behind her.

Barry took off the glasses and started to look around again. He then looked right at Kara, and some places he probably shouldn't be. Kara noticed his eyes widened and then she notice his eyes starting to glow.

"Barry! Close your eyes!" Kara said as she opened the window and she dragged Barry over to the window and positioned his headed upward. "Ok, open."

And Barry shot a beam of heat vision into the sky. After the heat vision ended, Barry put the glasses back on and looked at Kara and saw that she was blushing. He could feel that she was a little embarrassed, but more like the 'got caught looking at your crush' embarrassed.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" Barry said as he put a hand on Kara's cheek and she looked up at him.

"Yeah, I know. Because you always tell me that." Kara said as she leaned in and kissed him. Barry lightly held Kara against the wall as he started to kiss down her neck.

And that's when an explosion happened.

"Of course now of all times, someone decides to be evil." Barry said as he pulled back.

"After were done, we can continue what we started." Kara said as she put her costume on.

"I can't suit up." Barry said. He didn't notice it earlier, but he wasn't wearing his suit. And he couldn't pull it form the Speed Force.

"Go to the DEO and see if they have a mask, then meet me there." Kara said giving him a kiss and ran out the door.

Barry flew to the DEO and got a balaclava and black clothing. He then flew over and met Kara where the explosion occurred. Kara was fighting some purple monster that clearly had super strength, since it was tossing around Kara like a ragdoll.

It threw her into a car and she hit the ground, she looked hurt. "Supergirl!" Barry yelled and rushed the monster. But the monster grabbed Barry and started to suck the life out of him.

"Barry, no…" Kara said weakly, but it was too late. Parasite lifted Barry un and broke his back, then he proceeded to break Barry's neck, killing him.

"NO!" Kara yelled as she shot forward and ran so fast she pasted threw parasite and ripped his heart out, killing him. But Kara didn't stop running.

She was running so fast she entered the time stream.

As she exited the time stream, she heard Barry yell from an alley. She walked over and saw Barry fighting Reverse Flash and before Reverse Flash threw the blue kryptonite, Kara got a gem that looked just like it.

She got back in time to watch Reverse Flash throw the Blue Kryptonite and before anyone could see her, she switched the two rocks. As the rock exploded, she looked at Barry and said "I love you." And then she faded out of existence.

"Kara, Are you ok?!" Barry yelled, running over to Kara.

"I'll be fine." Kara said taking the kryptonite shard out of her abdomen.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." Barry said picking her up bridal style and ran her to the DEO, running faster than ever.

 _ **So a bit of a weird chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed! The idea for this chapter came from Echo and I like how it turned out. Until the next one, peace.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Nearing Completion

A lot of time has passed without any incidences. Junior year was pretty uneventful for the most part for the young heroes who are now halfway through senior year, except with the fact that The Light was now known to the Justice League.

So far all they knew was the fact that The Light was making a way to kill all of the heroes, but the device wasn't ready and the Leagues inside man didn't know where it was.

 _Barry, could you come back to the room soon? I don't want to do all the unpacking by myself. Luv u._ Barry read the text from Kara and put his phone away.

He knocked on the door of the house he was at.

"Barr, what are you doing here?" Joe asked as he opened the door and hugged Barry.

"Hey Joe." Barry said returning the hug. "Do you have my dad's old stuff?"

"Uh yeah, I thought you wanted to wait till you got your own place before you took it all."

"I still want to do that, but I need something."

"And what would that something be?"

"The ring my great grandfather proposed with." Barry said scratching the back of his head. He was nervous as hell.

"Hey dad, who's at the door?" Iris asked as she rounded the corner. "Barry, It's been too long." Iris said as she hugged him.

"Yeah, it has." Barry said returning the hug.

"So what brings you by?" Iris asked.

"Um, I'm here to pick up a ring." Barry responded.

"A ring? Why a ring?" Iris asked confused.

"He's getting the ring his great grandfather proposed with." Joe said.

"Why would… oh my god you are going to propose." Iris said covering her mouth as she came to realization.

"Yeah, I plan to propose the day we graduate." Barry said and was surprise when Iris hugged him. He knew about her feelings towards him.

"I'm so happy for you! Wait… you didn't propose because I'm gonna become an aunt did you?" Iris asked. Barry was happy to see that she was happy for him and acting like his sister.

"No I didn't get her pregnant." Barry said while chuckling.

"Here you go Barr." Joe said handing him a capsule and Barry opened it to see the ring. "I've been waiting to give that to you."

"Thank you Joe." Barry said and hugged him again. As they were hugging, Barry's phone went off.

"It's Kara, wants help unpacking. I'll see you guys later!" Barry yelled as he took off.

"Sorry I'm late!" Barry said as he entered his and Kara's room.

"Where were you anyways?" Kara asked as she moved some of the furniture.

"I was at Joes, picking up somethings." Barry said. He knew she would know if he lied so he told the truth, just not the whole truth.  
"Ok, could you move that around? I want to see what it looks like over there." Kara said. Kara and Barry spent about an hour rearranging the room.

"Looks good, but do you know what I could go for?" Kara asked and Barry disappeared.

"Pot stickers and pizza?" Barry said less than a second later with the food in his hands.

"You are the best." Kara said kissing him.

"I know." Barry said returning the kiss. Kara straddled Barry as they made out and Barry could feel the ring in his jeans back pocket.

 _Meanwhile, in The Lights secret HQ_

"And… done!" Reverse Flash said as he put the last piece onto their device.

"Done so soon?" Astra asked. She didn't know they were this close to being done.

"Yeah, and soon we will no longer be hunted by the Justice League. We will rule the world. Thanks to your Myriad tech, I was able to isolate certain components that will only target certain people. Only the heroes we chose will be brought down so your precious Supergirl will be fine."

"Step away from the device, or else I'll blow your brains out." Red Hood said as he held up his pistols.

"Oh yeah? You couldn't even hit me if you wanted to and her skin is bullet proof." Eobard said standing up.

Red Hood pointed his gun at Astra and pulled the trigger. Astra dropped to her knees and fell over in a pool of blood with a hole in her head. "She doesn't seem that bullet proof to me."

Reverse Flash than ran at Red Hood and shoved him up against the wall and crushed his heart and then just dropped him.

"What happened?!" Malcom yelled as he came running in.

"Your protégé turned out to be on the other side. He killed Astra. On the bright side, we can kill Supergirl now. But we need to move, I'm sure The League will be here any minute now."

 _Hours later_

"Jason, are you ok?" Batman asked shaking Jason awake.

"You wanna know the sucky part about being immortal? It's that you feel the pain of dying but you don't actually die." Jason said getting up. "They finished the device, and that fucker Reverse Flash broke my helmet."

Jason then filled The League in on everything. "We need to be ready for war and we can't play nice." Jason said as he put on a new helmet. "Which means we can't be afraid to drop a few bodies."

 _ **So this was a bit of an odd chapter, not many left in this story. Sorry the chapter was a shorter one. Until the next one, peace.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Rao's Light

 _ **Don't worry, there is a spinoff series planed**_

"The hell is wrong with you Jason!" Batman yelled as he slammed Jason against the wall in the Watchtower after the meeting.

"The list is long but interesting." Jason replied with a smirk on his face.

"You think this is funny? You killed a person!"

"She wasn't the first, and won't be the last. Plus she was planning to kill every hero there is except for Supergirl. I just did you a favor. One less Kryptonian to worry about."

"How did you kill her? Astra? I never saw the bullet."

"All my ammo is laced with kryptonite. Not enough for Kryptonian's to feel the effects but enough to put them down."

"God, what am I going to tell Kara?" Batman said to himself. Kara knew her aunt was alive, now she would be told that one of her last blood relatives was killed.

"You won't need to tell her a thing, I'll do it." Jason said.

"Do you have a death wish? She would tear you to pieces. I'll do it. Me and Clark have been good friends for years and I've known her for quite a while. She'll most likely cling to Barry if a friend tells her. If the person who killed Astra told her, she would probably kill them." Batman said getting up.

He used the zeta tubes to get into Mount Justice. We walked over to Kara and Barry's room and he opened the door. The two were… making cookies?

"Hey Barry, pass me the chocolate chips." Kara said and Barry slid over the bag. He then speeded over and took a few out of the bag. "Barry! Stop eating all the chips or there will be none left!" Kara said in a playful tone.

"Make me." Barry said back and took a few more until Kara grabbed him.

"Ok, I will make you." Kara said as she started to make out with Barry.

"Um.. Kara?" Batman said deciding to make his presence known.

"Oh, uh, Batman… is there something you need?" Kara asked as she pulled away from Barry. Batman startled her a little.

"It's about your aunt."

"What happened?" Kara asked. She knew that her aunt was one of the bad guys so her tone shifted to serious really fast.

Batman explained everything and how Astra died. Kara broke down in tears and Barry just held her silently.

"I recovered the body for you. I know about Krypton's customs so whenever you are ready, the League and your friends will be there to send her body to Rao's light." Batman said as he got up and left.

After a while, Kara said "She was no saint, but she didn't deserve to die."

"I know, I know Kara." Barry said as he was rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

"I know I could have reached her. I just needed more time. If only I had a little more time I could have got her to come over to our side. Why does everyone I love have to die?"

She then turned and looked at Barry and said. "Promise me you'll never leave me. I can't lose you." And Barry's heart broke at that.

"I promise, I'll never leave you, ever. I'm with you till the end of time."

 _Back at the Watchtower_

The funeral for Astra was being held on the Watchtower so those who couldn't fly, Barry and Bruce, could attend. The only people there were Bruce, Clark, Barry, and Kara.

"You have been the sun of our lives, how prayers will be the sun on journey that leads you home." Kara started, fighting back the tears, "We will remember you in every dawn and await the night we join you in the sky. Rao's will be done."

As Kara finished, Clark sent the pod that held Astra's body into the sky.

"I know she was the enemy, but I also know you loved her Kara. I didn't know her, but I'm sorry you lost her." Clark said giving Kara a hug. Kara was being strong and wasn't crying.

"You have my condolences. If I never sent Jason to infiltrate The Light, this never would have happened. I'm so sorry." Bruce said, and he was surprised when Kara hugged him.

"It wasn't your fault, don't act like it is." Kara said as she pulled back. Barry then picked her up and carried her out of there.

After they got back to their room, Kara broke down and started to ball her eyes out. Barry just held her silently until she cried herself to sleep. He then changed her into pj's and then he changed too. He then laid her in bed and kissed her forehead and said "Everything will be ok, I promise. I won't ever leave you" as he got into bed with her.

 _ **Another short one, sorry about that. Next chapter is the last one. Until the next one, peace.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Terminal Velocity

Today was the day. Kara, Barry, Cisco, Roy and a ton of other Heroes graduated from college. Barry was going to wait until sunset to propose, for now the young heroes were having a party on the beach.

Barry was just sitting back and watching as Kara was laughing at some joke Thea told her. After Astra, Kara was in a bad mood for a long time, it was nice to see her out with friends again.

"So, you nervous?" Clark asked as he walked up to Barry.

"Nervous about what?"

"You know what.

"Wait, you mean… how did you-"

"Joe told me you plan on proposing. So, you nervous?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Don't worry so much kid, she'll say yes. She loves you and would give up everything for you, just don't think about it too much."

"Ok, and-" Barry was cut off by an explosion.

"Sorry to crash your party, but I think I deserved an invite!" Reverse Flash yelled.

Behind him was Malcom Merlyn, Lex Luthor, Black Atom, and Vandal Savage. All the heroes on the beach started to fight against the villains and their followers.

Superman and Lex Luthor immediately began to fight and so did Flash, Supergirl and Reverse Flash.

Shazam landed and fought Black Adam while the rest of the heroes began to fight Vandal and Malcom. It was all out war, no one was holding back.

The fighting went on for some time, when Malcom yelled "The device is fully powered!"

 _That's the device to take us all down_ Barry thought to himself.

"Barry, run around the device!" Cisco yelled through the coms.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because the energy from the Speed Force will offset the devices energy causing it to malfunction."

"I hope you're right!" Barry yelled as he began to run around the device.

"Barry! You need to run faster! You aren't creating enough energy!" Cisco yelled.

"I don't know if I can! Bad things happen to a speedster if they go to fast!" Barry responded.

"You half too, otherwise we will all die. Barry, Kara will die." Cisco said and that gave Barry the boost he needed.

As he was running, Blue Beetle's scarab, Khaji Da, began to speak to Jaime. It said "The Flashes plan is working, but in twelve seconds, he will cease."

"Cease? What do you mean cease?" Jaime asked.

As Barry looked around, he notice the villains had all lost, they were all beaten.

As Barry was running, he was slowly starting to disappear.

"Barry!" Kara yelled as she was starting to cry, noticing that he wasn't going to make it.

"Kara, I lov-" And that was it, the machine broke down. And Barry was gone. All that was left was his suit.

Kara walked over with tears in her eyes and picked up his suit. But as she was holding his suit, it slowly started to disintegrate into nothing, as it was going back into the Speed Force.

As his suit full disappeared, Kara opened her eyes to see a ring with a diamond on top. She fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably.

But as she was crying, she was thrown across the ground. "Thought the party was over did you?" Reverse Flash asked standing over her. "You thought you could beat me? Me?!" he then stabbed her with kryptonite in the shoulder and threw her again.

She was trying her hardest to fight back, but it was no use. He was to powerful. "Please… no. I'm…"

"Good bye Kara Zor-El." Reverse Flash said as he was about to stab her in the heart with a kryptonite blade.

"Barry, I love you" Kara said as she closed her eyes.

When all of a sudden, there was crackle of lightning. "What the?" Reverse Flash said as blue lightning struck the ground and then hit him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Barry yelled as he was now more powerful than ever. His lightning was no longer yellow, it was now blue. "Let's go for a run!" Barry said as he began to run across the globe beating the hell out of Thawne.

Thawne was then back on the beach bloodied and broken. Barry had almost killed him.

"Is he dead?" Asked Jason Todd, Red Hood, as he walked up to Reverse Flash.

"No, I don't kill." Barry said as he pulled back his cowl.

"Lucky for you, I do." Jason said as he pulled out his pistol and shot Reverse Flash in the head. "That was for crushing my heart, literally. Thank me later." Jason said as he walked away.

Barry was then tackled by Kara, who was balling her eyes out. "I thought I lost you." She said in between sobs.

"I'm not going anywhere." Barry said as he hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. Barry then disappeared and was back before Kara could even notice, using his new found speed. He then got up as and stood Kara up. All the other heroes gathered around as Barry got on one knee and said "Kara Zor-El, you are the love of my life and I couldn't live without you, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes!" Kara said as now she was crying tears of joy. Barry put the ring on her ring finger and got up and kissed her.

Later on, as Barry and Kara entered their room, Kara asked "So what happened to you?"

"I was sucked up by the Speed Force." Barry responded.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was weird. It's like I was experiencing my future life, one where I'm married to you."

"So how did you get out?"

"You."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, she was confused.

"We Speedsters have a special person in our life, we call them lightning rods and you are mine. If we are ever trapped on a parallel universe or trapped in the Speed Force, if the love is strong enough, we are able to use our lightning rods to ground use and bring us home." Barry explained.

"Well, I'm glad I have the honor of being your lightning rod. By the way, you know you aren't leaving my sight for like a month right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Barry said as he pulled Kara into a deep passionate kiss.

As they pulled back from the kiss Kara said "Please, never leave use. Never scare me like that again."

"I promise… wait, what do you mean by 'us'?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said 'please, never leave us'. What do you mean by us?" Barry asked putting emphases on the 'us'.

"Um… I'm pregnant?" Kara said and then she started to giggle as Barry lifted her up and twirled her around while hollering with the biggest smile on his face. He was clearly happy. As he brought her back down, he captured her lips in another deep kiss and he laid her down on the bed.

"So, we are having our own little Kid Flash huh?" Barry said laying on top of Kara.

"More like a Super-Flash." Kara said.

"Super-Flash? I like it."

 _ **So that was the last chapter in 'Heroes in College'. I hope you guys liked this story! I know I had a lot of fun writing it! Until the next one, peace.**_


End file.
